Brunhild Schild
Summary Brunhild Schild is a magician and citizen of 1st-Gear. She is the current manager of 1st-Gears underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 7-C, likely 7-B Name: Brunhild Schild Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Female Age: Around 70 years old Classification: Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Magic, Conceptual Manipulation (Can add the concepts of 1st-Gear to her surroundings), Creation, Resurrection, Space Cutting, Summoning, Flight | Magic, Conceptual Manipulation (Can add the concepts of 1st-Gear to her surroundings), Creation, Flight, Homing Attack Attack Potency: Small Building level (1st-Gears guns can blow up a 20 meter square in one shot) | At least Large Town level+, likely City level (Writing on Gram can produce this powerful explosion) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (blocked several of Dianas arrows by creating screws after they were fired), Subsonic+ travel speed with her broom (flew from Tokyo to Sakai in half an hour) | Likely Supersonic (Kept up with Kazami, who could keep up with Gods of War and could fly into the stratosphere in a single attack) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown, at least Class K with writing (Writing could form 500 m^2 of ground into a over 200m tall puppet and make hundreds of buildings fly) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Large Town Class, likely City Class (Could hold herself against Kazami's strikes) Durability: '''At least '''Athlete level, likely higher (Her clothes should be fortified through magic using writing) | At least Large Town level+, likely City level (Could take strikes from Kazami, who has a comparatively powerful weapon, and endure being in the center of an explosion a clash of the two caused) Stamina: 'Average 'Range: Several meters using magic Standard Equipment: A philosopher stone, her broom, the Requiem Sense, her talking cat, paper | Same as before, but with Gram instead of the Requiem Sense Intelligence: High (Came up with strategies for defeating the four dragon brothers, as representative of 1st-Gear should be an extraordinary individual) Weaknesses: Outside of a concept space with her worlds concepts in it, she requires her philosopher stone to use her magic and the Requiem Sense can not be used to its true capacity. Feats The nature of the Requiem Sense: “I heard about this while I was in 1st-Gear. I was told where lost souls went in that closed table world.” “An interesting topic. Please continue.” “At one point in their history, an underworld was developed for those lost souls to live in. That underworld is a type of concept space and its string vibration is near the borderline between positive and negative, so it can be expanded in any Gear.” “And what tool is used to open this underworld?” “The scythe known as Requiem Sense. Regin’s older brother, the old man named Hagen who combined with Fafnir Custom, had worked as the manager of the underworld.” Requiem Sense splitting space: Brunhild drew the scythe back. And she dropped it straight down. The scythe split space behind her. The sound was similar to paper being torn. That meter long slice stopped when the bottom of the handle struck the ground. Requiem Sense receiving souls: “Did you retrieve them?” she asked the blade while looking around where several lights flew about like fireflies. Brunhild swung Requiem Sense around her in both hands. The inertia created by the weight of the blade made her lean her body back on her heels to keep her balance. The lights approached the swinging blade and were swallowed up. After spinning around about five times, darkness returned to her surroundings. “But this darkness still has the moonlight.” She glanced around her surroundings once more. Only two collapsed 1st-Gear soldiers were in the clearing connected to the crater. Those she considered her enemy were gone. Summoning a Reaper: As she followed a portion of the light with her eyes, Brunhild continued to speak. “Come forth, wielder of the scythe!!” By the time she turned around, it had already appeared. A grim reaper about a dozen meters tall was wrapped in a cloak of bluish-white light and wore an undecorated mask. It was impossible to tell if the face behind that blank mask belonged to a man or a woman or if they were elderly or young. Death was impartial to all. This was the crystallization of the power contained within 1st-Gear’s underworld. This grim reaper of enmity held a giant scythe in its hands and swung it down. Summoning a Knight: As Brunhild took a step back, something appeared from the opened rift of light. It was a giant knight wearing full armor. This armored knight made of light stuck only his upper body out from that space. He was about six meters tall. He held a sword in each hand, both of which were near twice his height. The two swords produced a great roar as the knight swung them down. The sound rose into the sky and the atmosphere moved as the attack shot down. The gigantic double strikes flew toward the ground as if falling. Can react to arrows and block them with screws: She wrote something in the air and let the arrows fly toward her. Sixteen metal screws made of light appeared. The screws scattered in midair and received the arrowheads with the weight of real metal. The screws acted autonomously. Whenever an arrowhead dug into the pile of slotted screws, all of the screws would jump up in midair. The action wanted from a screw was of course to rotate. They altered the trajectory of the arrows. 1st-Gear Rifle: The knight ignored the old man and silently squeezed the trigger of his long rifle. Bluish-white light emitted from the side of the book loaded into the gun. That bookshelf rifle drew out the meaning of that collection of words in the form of heat. It was a more primitive method than adding a new ability with the words, but it was plenty powerful. He fired. A ball of light shot from the rifle’s barrel. However, he was not targeting either of those lying on the ground below him. He targeted the black cat. In the amount of time known as an instant, the bright yellow bullet grew to 5 meters across and travelled in a shallow arc to the south side of the grassy area. The reverberation of electrical discharge was drowned out by the sound of destruction when it struck. It exploded. “!” The southern end of the grassy area grew warped, crumbled, and then shrank inwardly, trees and dirt included. In the next instant, everything within a 20 meter square was blasted up into the sky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Philosopher stone': A philosopher stone is a an object that allows the wielder to add the concept within it to their surrounding. In Brunhilds case these concepts are the concepts from 1st-Gear. Brunhild also uses the light the Philosopher stone produces in order to write things into the air to use magic. *'1st-Gears magic': 1st-Gear possesses the concept "Writing possesses power". This allows anyone in a space with this concept to make the things they write happen and by that freely modify objects they write on. This technique is not without limits, though, as the amount of power used to accomplish something written is dependent on how well it is written. Brunhild uses the writing techniques to create objects, like chains, metal rods, metal plates to be used as shields and screws from nothing. All of those are made from power and lack true physical form and she can control them enough to make them float around her to shield herself. She can also combine them into one of 1st-Gears canons, which use books as magazine and are powerful enough to blow up a 20 meter square with a single shot. She also carries paper with her that she can attach to herself or opponents to archieve certain effects. For example she may start to write the word "sever" on a piece of paper, attach it to her opponent and then did the last stroke to cut them. *'Requiem Sense': The Requiem Sense is a scythe that at the same time is the underworld of 1st-Gear. The souls of the citizens of 1st-Gear are absorbed into it upon death. By swinging the scythe Brunhild can cut space to create a rift leading into the underworld. Using that she is capable of temporarily reviving people that died, but with few exceptions she isn't capable of choosing who. To the exceptions belong a dozen meters tall grim reaper and a six meter tall knight in armor. While it is noted that she cuts space to open the rift she never used the space cutting itself offensively. Due to the scythes concepts being almost neutral it can be used in any world to a certain extent. *'Gram:' A sword as large as Brunhild's entire body. Despite its size it is lightweight to those it allows to be its wielder. Gram contains 1st-Gears Concept Core, the physical manifestation of the universes concepts. Gram is, in a sense, all of 1st-Gear and as such can manifest anything written on, even if one doesn't specify the mechanism. Additionally Gram can modify things it strikes with the properties of something written on it. Brunhild, for example, once wrote "ocean" on Gram and hit the ground with it, making the ground start behaving like water. Another way to modify things is by writing a character on Gram and adding the character to the name of something. E.g. Changing the name “City of One Hundred People” to “City of One Hundred Dolls” causes the creation of one hundred dolls. As a weapon that holds a concept core Gram can also manifest a concept space, a pocket dimension in the place it was set up in, but separated from it by its different concepts. Gram can pull other beings into the concept space and leaving the space requires concept manipulation. **'Guns:' By writing things like "machine gun", "heavy machine gun", "88 mm gun" or similar on Gram Brunhild can make it fire bullets of lights from Gram in much the same fashion as a corresponding gun would. **'Heavy Rapid-Fire Homing Bullet Circle:' Writing this on Gram makes Gram produce a circle of light. The circle then fires hundreds of light streams at the opponent, that chase them until they collide with something. **'Catapult:' Writing this on Gram will enable it to launch something on it, as a fast projectile. **'Shield:' Gram produces a shield, which Brunhild can use to protect herself. **'Short Sword:' If Gram's size should become a hindrance, Brunhild can write this on it in order to shape it into a short sword. **'Dragon Cannon:' By attaching her broom to the sword as an extended rifle and writing this on Gram, Brunhild can create a cannon that produces an enormous explosion when fired. **'On this planet, south is down:' A second concept from 1st Gear, aside from "Writing possesses power". This concepts makes it so that gravity pulls everything south instead of down. Whether one can stand or just drops to the edge of the concept space with this concept active hence depends on once position on the planet. As Gram holds all of 1st Gears concepts it should be able to impose this concept on its surroundings. However, Brunhild has not made use of this, though that might have been because it was pointless against a flying opponent. Key: Base | With Gram Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7